The Childhood of a One Winged Angel
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: A Sephiroth story. This is not really based around the game because everyone is fifteentwenty. I think it will be a very good fanfic I have no good summary...srry please R&R!


Hey guys! I hope you like this new fanfic! I think it's going to turn out to be a pretty good one! I just hope that the uploader for the documents doesn'tstop workingagain! But, alas, it usually happens-so we'll all have to live with it! I just got Final Fantasy VIII and I am where you meet Rinoa and shetells you who she is-not the dance.

* * *

The Childhood of a One-Winged Angel 

By Riku54

* * *

Summary: _A Sephiroth story. Sephiroth is fifteen when he moves to Nibelheim, from Midgar. A lot of things aren't in order of what happened in the game; but seeing as I have never played the game…how would I know? Anyway, age difference isn't an issue in here. And at first, when you go to read this; you may think it is based around Sephiroth's school days in here, but it's not. I have yet to figure out who Sephiroth's real father is: Vincent or Hojo. In this fic, though, I say its Vincent. He acts too much like Vincent anyway: Both have that cool look about them; yet both are rather creepy; both have a rather calm attitude. So yeah._

* * *

Chapter One 

A boy about fifteen years old stood in front of a small apartment building, saying good-bye to his dad. His long silver, silky hair flowed behind him, shining in the brilliant sunlight as he turned towards the approaching bus. His light-tinted green eyes shone with excitement and yet, at the same time, anxiety.

Sephiroth had just moved to this town and couldn't wait to see what his new school was like; but at the same time, he felt nervous. A lot of people disliked him at his old school in Midgar. He climbed aboard the bus, taking a quick glance over his shoulder, waving one last time to his dad, Vincent. Vincent looked emotionless as ever as he vanished inside the apartment building.

Sephiroth looked for a place to sit on the bus, finding it rather crowded. He looked at a few seats, but a lot of them were full. And a few that weren't full; people shot him nasty glares before growling, "Don't even think about sitting here." He ignored them, no matter how much he just wanted to strangle them and let the life seep from their bodies.

Finally Sephiroth made it to the back and found only one more seat that wasn't full. A teenager about his age only a little younger; but only by a year or so, was sitting there. He had spiky blonde hair that reminded Sephiroth so much of a chochobo it was unreal. By then, though, Sephiroth didn't give a damn if the boy didn't want him sitting there so he sat down, shoving the boy into the window next to him as he was about to protest about Sephiroth sitting there. "It's either me or the floor." Sephiroth growled, and then turned away from the kid.

"Just who do you think you-?" he didn't finish his sentence as Sephiroth hissed between clenched teeth, "The death of you. Now shut up if you want to reach school still breathing!"

"Think you're tough? Well you'll learn your place in this school Newbie!" the boy spat.

Sephiroth's whole body tensed, his eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles. His eyes turned to look at the boy and they strayed across the name on the boy's backpack: Cloud Strife. His green eyes twinkled with the urge to kill as he looked Cloud straight in the face, his lips twisting into a snarl as he spoke with a deathly tone, "Why don't you just go find that jackass Hojo and go live with him. After all, both of you love to torment others, right?" Cloud gave him a you-must-be-crazy-look. "Then shut the hell up unless you want to die where you sit! And mark my words, Strife, one day, I _will_ become the General of ShinRa's top SOLDIERS and then you're dead."

Cloud looked at Sephiroth with amusement and confusion, "You? General of ShinRa's first class SOLDIERS? Ha! Only a fool would make you a general!" Cloud laughed.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed and the evil grin on his face widened, "One day Cloud, when you least expect it, I'll come, and you'll die. My Masamune will cut through your throat like paper and I will laugh as your blood splatters everywhere!" Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh silently, wanting to kill Cloud right then.

People around them gave them strange looks and one even spoke up, "Hey Newbie, if you don't stop with the death threats to Cloud, I'll knock your lights out!"

Sephiroth laughed out loud at this, "Now I think the questions is; why in all the seven hells did Vincent decide to live in a dumb like this?"

"Threats…threats…threats. Is that all you ever do?" Cloud muttered from beside Sephiroth. He yawned as if bored.

"You just wait, Strife, after school, I'll kill you where you stand." Sephiroth threatened, his fingers curling into a fist, as he had to restrain himself from strangling Cloud right there.

All at once Cloud turned to face him and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Sephiroth muttered, "What an idiot…" and stood up as the bus stopped and shoved past everyone as he got off. He even pushed the kid who had told him that he'd 'knock his lights out' or punch Sephiroth, down in the dirt.

There would have been a fight if a tall man with spiky brown hair hadn't come up. "Sephiroth, I know this is your first day, and I have no idea what they taught you in Midgar, but in Nibelheim, we do not take deaths threats and fights easy. I will call your parents if this happens again."

"Parent, moron, parent!" Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he nodded. He heard snickers from behind him and turned around to see the boy he had pushed down, laughing at him. Fury rose within Sephiroth like a snake and he found himself raising his fist. The next thing he knew, the boy was on his knees, clutching his nose. There was blood pouring from his fingers and tears in hid eyes.

Sephiroth only smirked as he headed into the building, snarling at the boy, "That'll teach you, jackass."

Sephiroth enter the classroom and to his great displeasure, found that Cloud was in the same class. He was sitting next to a girl with emerald green eyes, long brown hair that was braid, she wore a pink dress that was frilly and went down to her knees. Sephiroth knew instantly that he didn't like her, especially sense she had a bright, cheerful smile on her face. She was speaking with Cloud who suddenly turned away from her. Their eyes met and for an instant, Sephiroth wanted to just beat Cloud as hard as he could.

He sat down in the only available seat; next to Cloud; and waited quietly for the teacher. Cloud had turned to him to speak with him when a young woman about twenty-three walked in. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and had on a dark pink dress that reached her knees. She looked at him and spoke, "Sephiroth, please come up here and tell the class a little bit about you."

He rolled his eyes; annoyed; and stood up, walking in front of the class. He felt so stupid standing there and he just wanted to rub that cheerful smile off of the teacher's face. He knew just how to do that: a stab with a knife would work but…

"I'm Sephiroth. I hate to be bothered if something is not important; I come from Midgar, as some of you might know. My dad, Vincent, protected these scientists working for ShinRa until Hojo, a crazed idiot, took Lucrecia, my mother, from him. Then we moved here fifteen years later. My goal is to…" …_To kill everybody on this damn planet…_ "is to become the General of ShinRa's first class SOLDIERS."

Sephiroth went to sit down and found many people giving him mocking looks and glares. Just as Sephiroth was about to block them all out, his phone in his pocket rang. He stood up and took it out, forgetting that it was on speakerphone. "Sephiroth, I'm sorry, but there are no phones aloud in school, I'll have to take that from you." the teacher, coming up to Sephiroth who had already flipped open the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Sephiroth!" came an alarmed voice. "Don't come home, son, Hojo, he found me-again. I'm hiding in the house. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but whatever you do, Sephiroth, do not come home for a day or so. He got his hands on some M-" Vincent's terrified voice was cut off as gunshots rang through the phone. Sephiroth-along with the rest of the class heard loud swears words and a heavy sigh from Vincent before he was about to continue.

"There you are!" came a crazed voice that belonged to Hojo.

"Shit!" Vincent swore, "Get the hell out of my house you bastard!" There were more gunshots and a yelp of pain, followed by a loud curse. Then static came from the phone. Everyone could only stare at the cell phone that Sephiroth held in his hand.

"Hello? Hello! Lucrecia? Vincent? Hojo?" Sephiroth cried out into the phone, hearing faint pleas that were hard to make out. "No! Stop! Get the hell away from me! Damn!

Then there was maniacal laughter, most likely from Hojo. Then the voice returned after some muffled things said by Hojo. "You leave my son alone!"

Then the phone was so full of static you couldn't hear anything. As soon as it happened, though, the phone became clear and a harsh voice filled the phone, "Hello, Sephiroth." Sephiroth snapped back to life and quickly switched speakerphone mode off and placed the phone to his ear, knowing who was talking. "Your dad is dead so don't even both going back home unless you want the same fate as him. Besides, you're already a marked target like he was."

Sephiroth slammed the phone shut, giving everyone a death glare before swearing at the top of his lungs. He shoved the teacher out of his way and rushed out the door, in a rush.

Cloud blinked as Sephiroth left, unsure of what to say, or think. Everyone was shocked into silence. They had just heard someone get murdered over the phone. The teacher, who looked horrified, said shakily, "Please turn in your homework from yesterday and I will be right back…"

Of course, as soon as the teacher left, the room broke out in chaos. John, a boy that Cloud never spoke to, shouted, "Did anyone hear what Sephiroth said when he walked out!"

Cloud blinked, knowing that Sephiroth had said something, but he had been unsure of what it had been. He stood up and walked over to John. "What did he say John?"

At first John just looked around the room, as if thinking there was another John in the classroom. Cloud had never spoken to him because Cloud was too cool for him, as many people would say. "Well…um…Cloud, he said 'That damn jackass better not have any Mako in his possession!' What did he mean?"

"What's Mako?"

"I dunno…"

Sephiroth found himself led to his house out of his own rage. He felt fury rising within him at every step. He found his door ajar as he stepped inside. His fingers pressed against sticky red blood. He looked at it in horror, knowing that it was his dad's. As he walked further into his house, he noticed bullet holes in the walls and everything. Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at his dad's work.

As he went through the house, he came upon drops of blood. Sephiroth knew that it was not his father's blood, but Hojo's. He smirked, glad that his father had shot the idiot. He blinked, noticing that the blood made a trail and followed it to a small pool. The pool of blood, though, was Vincent's.

Sephiroth looked around him, expecting to see his father's dead corpse around, but he saw nothing. Just as he was about to turn back to the pool of blood, a sharp sting erupted into his throat. Sephiroth gasped as a liquid entered into his veins. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blacked out from the stuff that had been injected into his body.

Two hours had past since Sephiroth had left school and Cloud was walking home. It was a pretty good distance, about an hour or twos walk, but he didn't mind. He was looking around everything, wondering how things were always so peaceful here, and not in other places. Everyone had been talking about how Sephiroth's father was killed by Hojo, and many people regarded Sephiroth greatly now; and it was all because Cloud did.

As he was walking home, he happened across an apartment building with the door flung open. There was long-dried blood on the handle and Cloud felt alarm raise within him. He didn't take time to look around him; otherwise he would have known that it was Sephiroth's apartment.

He was heading towards the door when voices drifted into his ears, "Damn it! Why'd you shoot him in the throat and not the shoulder like I instructed?" That voice belonged to a male.

A female replied angrily, "Well if you hadn't been so anxious for me to shoot him, maybe this wouldn't have happened! Besides, Hojo, why do you want my son anyway?"

Cloud blinked. Hojo and girl were in there. And so was her son, and because of the blood on the door handle; Cloud came to the conclusion that the woman's son was hurt and she was allowing Hojo to do that. How sick people were!

"I've already told you that he will be the death of President ShinRa, Lucrecia!" Hojo snapped from within side.

Cloud was tempted to go inside, but instead he hid behind a nearby building as Hojo and Lucrecia appeared. Hojo was carrying a boy about Cloud's age. He had long silver hair, but there was blood dripping now his neck. Cloud knew who the silver-haired boy was. That was Sephiroth.


End file.
